Gone forever
by alongthedistance
Summary: Her cold feet were hurt and reddish and she was freezing, but the only thing she could think about was her mother.


**A/N: Hi, this is Sandra (onlywordswithoutsense) and I'm going to post my submission for the fifth day of Angst Week 2015. As soon as I read the prompt, I knew that I had to write about this, so here we go. I apologize for the mistakes I've surely made and I hope you like this story. I would like to thank my beloved friends and betas Sara (worshiperofunknownstories), Marta (mavis-118) and Silvia (myentropicmess), just because they're very valuable friends.**

 **Remember that you can read us on tumblr and AO3. We love reading your reviews! ^^**

 **Disclaimer:** **We don't own Fairy Tail Universe or its characters, they belong to Mashima-sensei.**

* * *

Her mother never told her she had a great power living inside her body which she wasn't able to control. Ur had just left her daughter in a building she didn't know, with cold people who only took care of her because of the abilities she had, and the child wasn't aware of how important her magic was or how her mother was going to miss her. Ultear had cried for days since she had arrived to that place, asking herself why that had happened or when she would go home again. That's why when she saw the chance, the dark haired mage let her powers go out of control and broke every wall that had enclosed her to escape without even take a look back.

Ultear ran. She ran a lot, breathless, trying to find her house as soon as it was possible. Her cold feet were hurt and reddish and she was freezing, but the only thing she could think about was her mother. She wanted to see her desperately and it didn't matter how, she just wished to be with her. The girl didn't care about the pain, the tears or the loneliness she had passed through because she knew she was going to find Ur and, like in the past, the two of them were going to live an everlasting happiness. She was decided to forgive her.

However, she would know soon that her thoughts were completely wrong.

She went through that burning desert where she had been living for a while, even though Ultear didn't like that place because it had never been welcoming and it didn't feel like her true home. Her mind was filled with images of the most important moments she had had with her mother: when Ur had hold her because she was afraid of a squirrel, the first day she taught her how to use ice magic or the time they made their beloved snowman. Those were just some good memories the little girl had treasured in her heart, and no one could steal that from her.

She ran for a long, long time and finally she was able to reach the white and familiar snow of her beloved hometown while her heart was filling with happiness. There it was: her way home. A pretty and big smile showed up on her face as she was running on the snow, trying to keep her boost of calling her mother out loud.

"I'm going to see my mom!" she thought, enthusiastic, while she was hurrying even more. But her happiness didn't last long.

Suddenly, she felt the whole truth falling on her shoulders. All the pain the experiments had caused her, the damage and the rage came to the mind of the dark haired girl just to make her realize that everything had been a lie. It seemed that she had been running and crying for nothing, that Ur had never missed her and that she really had abandoned Ultear when she had the chance. Although the child didn't want to believe it, what she was seeing was totally real.

"What are you doing?" Ultear asked softly. "I don't understand anything, mom," she added.

There she was. Ur was standing in the snow, but she wasn't alone. There were two kids with her that were dressed only in their trousers. And her mother was smiling, not crying or even wondering how her daughter was doing. She didn't seem to care about her, and Ultear let some little sad teardrops slide down her cheeks. Her mother was just another of that scary group of people who were hurting her body and her soul. She realized that, even though she had tried so hard to be a good girl, no one was really caring about herself.

Ultear dropped herself to the ground and next to the big tree that was hiding her, she felt the cold snow surrounding her fingers, feet and knees. Ur, her mother, had abandoned her, and now the child had nowhere to go or no one who could help her. She was completely alone while that woman was having fun with other kids that weren't related to her, because they didn't have Ur's blood in their veins. She had it, and that didn't appear to be important.

She cried with anger but in silence clenching her fists above the ground. Ultear was supposed to be there, with her, feeling the love she was giving to those stranger kids. She belonged to her because she was her mother, not the mother of those stupid and half naked boys. The eyes of the dark haired girl had turned red due to the teardrops, but she couldn't stop her painful crying.

"Unforgivable," Ultear thought as her eyes were completely blurry. She stood up and decided that she would return to the scary place where she had escaped from. At least she knew that she was important there.

The girl never looked back. She had already changed… She had been changed.

After a few years, Ultear would know the warmth of the mother who went into the water as melted ice. She would see all her memories, filled with pain and teardrops, that would make her heart collapse. But in that moment, with tears sliding down her cheeks and walking towards her particular prison, the dark haired girl was completely lost. She had nothing but herself. She had no family and she was entering a new world where all she would do was think about her own interests.

Her beloved and known world was gone forever.


End file.
